What Have I Gotten Myself Into?
by nomnomnomskylar
Summary: One Shot. Uhmm. Clary and Jace went through a horrible breakup, and who's there to comfort her? The one and only, Sebastian. Rated M for Lemons and Incest.


"You know," he whispers into my ear, "I kind of like you like this." He pauses and kisses my jaw. "Vulnerable. Alone. Heartbroken. Those things, Clary, they make you sexy." He traces a pattern from my bellybutton to the top of my panties. I don't move as he stops, and looks into my eyes. I wanted him more than anything. But want and love are two different things. I didn't love Sebastian. He was nothing more than what was happening right now. I don't move from his grasping hands. In fact, his teasing was turning me on. His hands move their way into them, staring at me the entire time. I arch my hips forward, begging him to enter me.

"You're so wet." His lips find mine as he rubs me harder, more aggressively. I kiss him deeply; filled with lust, along with hatred. This was wrong. All wrong. This should be Jace. Not my _brother_. The thought repulsed me, well, almost. I still was craving him. I sit up slightly now, and lift my shirt over my head. He smirks, relishing in the fact that I want him to do this. I want him to play with me. I slowly rub, practically caressing the area below his pant's button, making him gasp.

"Seems like Clary likes foreplay too." I smile and start on his shirt. One of his fingers, on the hand that I hold firmly in place in-between my legs, dips into my hole, bathing it in my juices. I take a deep breath. "So tight," he murmurs. "That boy of yours? Never even touched this." Well, that was a lie. When we were together, we would always be touching each other. Ever since we moved to England, we ride the bus everywhere. Most of the time, I would have my hand in his lap, stroking and guiding it over his hardness until he was going to burst. And then, later that night, he would return the favor by making me cum so hard I almost passed out. Then, we would have mind blowing sex, finishing both of us off. I have only came once when Jace fucked me. I had gasped and panted, bucking my hips forward like a mad man. All I could sense was Jace, filling me to the brink, his thumb circling my clit slowly.

I break out of my reverie when Sebastian enters me finally. "Looks like I was wrong," he says. "You two did screw." He smiles to himself. "But not as good as I will."

"Assuming," I finally have the nerve to speak, "I want you."

"I'm no fool, little sister." Just him saying that spurred my fire even more. "If you didn't want me, you wouldn't be letting me do this." He pulls his fingers out of me, moving to my back.

"Its in front," I whisper, wanting him to touch me all over. He delicately fondles my breast, before twisting the clasp open. My breath catches as he pinches my nipple the slightest bit. Without notice, he takes the soft flesh into his mouth, moving his hands back to my opening. "Sebahhstaann," I moan. He is good at this. Really good. Amazing. "Ooh. Right there." His motions picked up; he was frigging me with two fingers, at a slow deliberate pace. I move my hand underneath his chin, lifting him up t o kiss me. I take this moment to flip him over and straddle his waist. He moans softly as I unbutton his jeans. "I want you… so bad." I pull them down to the hem of his boxers. He moans again, as I rub his hardness through the thin fabric. "You're so big." I move my hand to his jaw, brushing the pale white hair away from his black eyes. That's when I take full notice that I am the only one fully naked. I quickly undo the rest of his shirt, and when I'm done, I marvel at his chest. His skin gives off a light gold glow, and I run my hands along his smooth muscle.

"Admiring the sight?" he asks throatily. I nod and bring my lips to his. I loop my hands around his wrists and bring them to my chest.

"Touch me," I moan. Oh boy, does he. Its as if he has been waiting for these words to clear my mouth. He cups my breast and sucks on my nipple, enticing a loud cry of pleasure from me. He smiles and moves his other hand to my sweet spot. I sigh and stick my hands through his boxers. I smile at his size, and run my hands along his shaft. His breath hitches in reply, and I grin.

"You like that?" I whisper. I gasp as he lifts me up, then throws me back on the bed.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard Clary." My name rolls off his tongue so hotly I can hardly contain myself.

"Do it," I spit, "I want all of you." He smiles and spreads my legs apart. Almost as if testing the waters, he drags a finger from my hole to my clit. He licks that finger, and smiles again. I shudder.

"You taste delicious." I laugh and wrap my arms around his abdomen. Without haste, he slams into me, and my muscles contract at the sheer enormity of him. "Relax…" he coos, "Don't tense up…" I grab the sheets and relax everything as he rams into me once again. To get more of him into me, Sebastian leans forward, his face next to my ear, in my hair. My hands wonder down his back, making him thrust deeper each time. I start babbling, and he seems to enjoy it.

"Oh yeah. Right there. Harder, baby, harder! Mmm, yes, yes, yes! Sebastian. Yes. Fuck me! Ohh yeah baby, right there." My voice is a deep whisper, and I cant help but notice how much delight I am getting from this. He plows into me hard and fast, and in a matter of minutes, I'm beginning to feel it. My senses go numb, and I scream out, "I'm cumming!" just as I turn to jelly. He doesn't stop, no, he keeps going, not yet fulfilled. The ecstasy is building up inside of me once more, and I rake my hands through his hair. He moans softly and I turn my head to kiss him. Our lips meet, and I whisper three words I never thought I'd say to anyone but Jace. "Are you close?" Sebastian shakes his head no and goes back to fucking me.

I open my legs wider, let him get comfortable, and start matching his thrusts. His breathing becomes labored, and I start to feel a pressure inside of me come loose. Two times in one night? This guy was a genius. His hands explore my body with renewed happiness. Its as if he knows my every desire, and he intends to satisfy each and every one of them. He was no first timer, that's for sure. And I can show him I'm not either.

The second that thought enters my mind, I push him over, and start my trail downward. Jace has only asked for fellatio two times in our relationship, and each time he came buckets. So I must be somewhat good right? I lightly kiss his chest as he catches on. "I wanna make you cum." He smiles, saying nothing, and I enjoy the view. His fingers rub my back gently as I run my hand along his pole.

"Fuuucckk," he groans. He had to be at least seven inches. But I am a go getter. I lick his plum shaped head slowly, then go for it. I take as much of him as I can and come back up. I go down again, and I'm proud when my nose mingles with his neatly trimmed pubic hair. I come up, circle my tongue around his head, and slurp away the drop of pre-cum. The salty taste fills my mouth, and I instantly crave more. I twist my head sideways and lick from the base of his cock to the very tip. He smiles in satisfaction, and I run my hand along his balls. "Clary, I need you," he groans.

"As long as I can suck you dry." He nods and I plant a final kiss on his head. He lifts me up, my back facing him, and leans back. I direct his rock hard member to my wet slit and sit down, preparing for the ride. He sits up a little and leans against the headboard of my bed, draping his right arm across my torso. His fingers play with my clit, while his left pinches my erect nipple. I cry out in ecstasy.

"You like that, little sister?" He spits the words and I grind my hips into his. I whimper and he smiles. "Putting on a false innocence? I like it. But it must come off sometime, Clarissa."

"One day," I whisper. He laughs and I twist in his hold. We kiss for a while, then I move, placing his member inside me once more. "Sebahhstaann," I moan again, sitting down all the way. I start to move back and forth, restrained sounds escaping my lips. After a minute, Sebastian pushes me onto the bed, and pounds into me. I am approaching yet another orgasm when he slows. I know he's on the verge, so shove him back, and make my way down. I suck his cock slowly, making him grunt in approval. His fingers tangle in my hair, and urge me to go deeper each time. His head lolls back, and I begin to stroke him.

"Clary…" he moans. "Right there." I catch his drop of pre-cum on my finger and lick it off. I open my mouth and start to suck again, taking all of him. I look up, trying to be seductive, and succeed; Sebastian stares back, eyes black with desire. He thrusts his hips forward, and with a cry of triumph, he cums. I try to swallow it all, but some leaks from the corners of my mouth. I take my thumb and wipe it away, sucking my finger unhurriedly. I lay down on the bed and face him. "That was sooo good," I say breathlessly. He smiles.

"My cum, or the sex?"

"Both," I whisper before leaning in to kiss him. My hands slip behind his neck, and he hovers above me. I bite his lip, and he breaks it. "Don't stop."

"You never got to cum again." I giggle, and kiss him once more before he starts going down. What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
